


暗號

by gn01970962



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gn01970962/pseuds/gn01970962
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>▼鏡扉汙汙汙<br/>▼鏡→扉←鏡，3P純肉注意<br/>▼大家都沒死設定、OOC高能示警<br/>▼Kink（特殊性癖提及）</p>
<p>我的樂乎：http://lilysparklez.lofter.com/</p>
    </blockquote>





	暗號

**Author's Note:**

> ▼鏡扉汙汙汙  
> ▼鏡→扉←鏡，3P純肉注意  
> ▼大家都沒死設定、OOC高能示警  
> ▼Kink（特殊性癖提及）
> 
> 我的樂乎：http://lilysparklez.lofter.com/

　　鏡一進門時就已經注意到了，放在火影辦公室桌上的那頂火影斗笠。只匆匆掃過一眼，他便不再注意那頂放在莫名顯眼位置的斗笠。鏡面不改色的繼續報告著這次小隊出任務的成果，聲線平靜、且開始帶著成年男子般該有的沉穩感。眼前埋首於公文文件的人正是目前的二代目火影──千手扉間，鏡觀察了一下老師雙眼下方發青的程度，大約已經是連續熬夜三天了吧？他稍微示意了一下身邊的日斬跟團藏，三人此時的默契無間彷若是已經認識幾十年般的好友，讓人咋舌。

　　「老師……？」  
　　「嗯，我在聽。」

　　有在聽才怪，小隊三人暗自吐槽著，任務報告早就已經結束，剛剛只不過是在閒話聊天罷了；老師卻還是用著制式的回應，想必是早就已經累到無法及時反應。三人強制將已經失去準確判斷能力的二代目送回家後，決議由鏡負責老師的起居，日斬跟團藏則是幫忙疏理公文、分類後送交給其他可決策者決定。其實不用討論，鏡也會再繞回來扉間家中，原因無他，因為老師需要自己，各種方面來說。

　　那頂斗笠，是老師與他約定歡愛的暗號。

　　長期無伴侶的生活對扉間來說問題不大，他也鮮少自瀆，工作繁忙且雜務繁重纏身，根本沒有多餘的時間以及精力去處理自身的性慾問題。但時間一久，扉間偶爾會陷入急需找人上床的強烈慾望，可這件事對於扉間來說又相對麻煩，因為他對女人毫無興趣。

　　不僅毫無興趣，扉間的研發能力竟然漸漸的延伸到了私人生活方面，他無法言說的事──熱衷於開發自己奇異的性癖；他希望能夠被人控制，卻又因為身分以及性格的關係，無法徹底的信任任何一個人。直到鏡的逾矩，讓扉間暫時有了喘息的空間；他不懂鏡為何如此執著於自己，他的愛意猶如當年的泉奈一樣猛烈且令人窒息，只是鏡對他的奇異癖好包容、且願意幫忙實踐……雖然他跟其他的宇智波族人有著天壤之別……扉間表情複雜，接著閉起了雙眼，思考著自己還是跨過了這條線，根本無法再當個稱職的老師了……

　　「老師裡面好緊、太久沒做都已經恢復了呢！」

　　鏡從背後托著扉間的膝窩，像是替一般孩子把尿般的羞恥姿勢讓扉間更加興奮，如今自己硬到發痛、隨著抽插的動作而上下甩出精水的勃起、以及被鏡用陰莖不斷進出的小穴，都毫不保留的正面對著門口；隨時都會被發現的禁忌快感讓扉間不由自主的收縮著自己的後穴，啊啊……但是好像還差了點什麼，處於高潮邊緣的扉間這樣想著，迸發的情慾並未隨著性愛而削減，反而是自己的性癖開始叫囂著需要被實現。

　　想要更多、想要被填滿、被撐壞……

　　他轉過頭，顫抖著伸出了自己的舌頭，無聲的要求著鏡能夠與他一同舌吻。老師在性愛中大膽奔放的姿態是鏡見過無數次的，但這幾次下來特別明顯，扉間那白皙的皮膚、艷紅的鳳眼在平日裡是冷漠禁慾的臉龐，而此時卻是顯示著欲求不滿的嬌豔神態，讓鏡更加沉迷與老師共同歡愛的肉慾之中。尤其是內外性格反差過大的老師特別迷人，平素溫和卻又不失嚴厲的老師、大家所敬重的二代目，但現在卻這麼淫蕩的老師只有他一個人才能看見……！思及此，鏡掐著扉間的手指力道又多加了幾分，裡頭都是滿滿的占有慾望。

　　「想不到啊，堂堂二代目被自己的學生幹有這麼爽嗎？」眼前的門被突然開啟，猝不及防、扉間的痴態就這樣暴露在來人的目光之下，緊接出聲的清冷嗓音低沉且耳熟，扉間的後穴因為這突如其來的第三人出現、而被驚得輕微痙攣收縮著。鏡有些留戀不捨的斷開了與自己老師的纏吻，接著附在扉間的耳邊輕聲說道：「只有我的話，老師似乎無法滿足呢……？所以我就請小舅舅來幫忙了，會讓老師很高興的喔。」

　　扉間的皮膚浮起了雞皮疙瘩，電流般的戰慄感突地劃過了脊椎，身體深處開始泛起了甜美般的疼痛。眼前的人正是宇智波泉奈───鏡的小舅舅，他的前任戀人。扉間有些慌張地從慾望之中甦醒過來，他開始掙扎著想讓鏡放開自己的雙腳，並且不斷嘗試著屈起身體、想盡量將自身的醜態稍稍遮掩一點。說實話，當初之所以會答應了鏡，而非回頭尋找泉奈的最大主因，就是扉間打從心底無法相信泉奈。他深知彼此的性格天差地遠，即便在性事上兩人非常契合這點很不錯，但也僅限於普通的性愛；性需求不對等才是當時他們分手的最大主因。

　　當時扉間也沒多讓泉奈發現，自己在性事上喜歡處於被控制的地位，難保泉奈不會一時說溜嘴跟他的哥哥說……現在的狀況太過離奇詭異，直到泉奈走到扉間的面前，伸出了那可與扉間白皙膚色所比擬、卻纖細許多的手指，準備要去撥弄扉間那依舊挺立、還淌著前液的勃起前端時，扉間終於順利的掙脫了鏡的箝制。但由於先前體位的關係，當他一掙脫鏡的掌控時導致上半身整個前傾，重心不穩的跌坐到了地上。

 

ＴＢＣ


End file.
